La douche
by Aelwing
Summary: Elizabeth sous la douche et John qui se pointe, ça fait des étincelles !


La douche

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : Romance a plein pot (plus les premières leçons de pilotages de Jumper d'Elizabeth...)

Résumé :Elizabeth prend une douche, et John arrive… Elizabeth le déteste pour ca…

Disclaimer : Tout est a moi ! Ceci est le dernier épisode de la saison trois !!!! Scoop !!……… En fait, je n'ai rien du tout, c'est juste dans mes rêves… Snif… 

Notes : j'ai réussi a ne pas les transformer en anciens, à ne pas leur donner un don de télépathie, à ne pas les faire mourir, ni rien… C'est chouette non ?

Par contre, il y a une fin alternative assez délire… J'ai pris la fin de Dolmen et j'ai remixé a la sauce Pégase, avec une course de Jumper… A vous de voir si ca vaux le coup…

P.S. : J'ADORE DES REVIEW !!!!!

La douche 

_Le problème sur Atlantis ce n'est pas les Wraith, c'est les douches ! Des douches communes sans distinction entre les hommes et les femmes, ca peut être très embarrassant ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas encore eu d'incident… Qu'est ce que ca aurais donné !_

Voilà les pensées d'Elizabeth Weir alors qu'elle prenait sa douche matinale en se lavant les cheveux. Elle était la première, les douches étant réservées aux femmes de 7 H à 8 H 30, toute la population féminine d'Atlantis, cent douze personnes, se retrouvait alors dans une cohue incroyable dans ces mêmes douches. Elle avait pris l'habitude de venir plus tôt, vers six heures, alors qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, elle se mit a rêver de ce qu'était une douche individuelle… Sans les commentaires que les autres femmes faisaient les unes sur les autres. Dans leur bande de femmes, elle et Teyla se détachaient du lot. Elle étaient toutes deux a leur manière les 'chef de bandes'. Pas a cause de leur physique. Sur Atlantis assez bizarrement, il n'y avais pas de femmes qui n'avais pas sa beauté a elle. Les stress faisait perdre a chacune toutes les formes qu'elles avaient en trop et dont elles se plaignaient avant, et chacune a leur manière, elles avaient un rayonnement, une beauté propre. Ce n'était pas a cause de ca que Teyla et elle se détachaient du lot, mais plus a cause de ce rayonnement que toute femme émet. Toutes deux, où qu'elles soit, même sous ces douches, conservaient une prestance, une élégance et une autorité indiscutable. Aucune des femmes d'Atlantis n'avais jamais osé leur faire des remarques alors qu'entre elles, ca ressemblait plus a une curée qu'a des douches.

Elle rinça ses cheveux, s'enroula dans une serviette et sorti de sa douche pour aller prendre ses affaire en face d'elle. Elle commença a s'habiller. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une culotte et un soutien gorge lorsqu'elle entendit des voix, dont une qu'elle reconnue aussitôt, et pour cause. Elle l'obsédait tout les jours et elle apparaissait dans tout ses rêves.

John : On vas vous la retrouver Rodney votre montre si vous en avez tellement besoin que ca !

Rodney : Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez qu'a me prêter la votre John, c'est bientôt l'heure des femmes, on ne vas pas entre dans les douches !

John : Il est six heures et demi Rodney, il n'y a absolument personne dans les douches !

Elizabeth eu le réflexe de saisir sa serviette et de s'en couvrir, puis après un millionième de seconde, John ouvrit la porte. Il se figeas face a Elizabeth qui se mit a lui crier dessus.

Elizabeth : Ca vas pas la tête ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici ! Vous este cinglé ou quoi ?!

Elizabeth attrapas la première chose qui lui tombât sous la main, à savoir sa bouteille de shampoing, et la lui jetas dessus. John sortit a toute vitesse et elle l'entendit s'exclamer :

John : Vous aviez raison Rodney, il y a du monde !

Elizabeth s'habilla en vitesse, a peine dix secondes et se ruât dans le couloir ou elle retrouva John et Rodney. Rodney la regardas comme s'il voyait une revenante, il n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit Elizabeth… Elle avais les cheveux qui dégoulinait d'eau et qui trempaient son tee-shirt, elle ressemblait a une furie. Celle ci se déchaîna contre eux.

Elizabeth : Vous este tombes sur la tête ou quoi Messieurs ? ca ne vas pas d'entrer dans les douches alors qu'il y a du monde ! Encore plus quand il y a une femme a l'intérieur ! Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

John : mais habituellement il n'y a personne a cette heure ci…

Elizabeth : Absolument pas, j'y suis tout les matins a cette heure ci ! Alors vous avez intérêt a avoir une bonne excuse a me donner !

Rodney : En fait, je n'ai rien fait moi…

Elizabeth : Je m'en fiche royalement ! Expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez dans les douches a cette heure ci !

John : On cherchait la montre a Rodney…

Elizabeth : Vous ne pouviez pas lui donner la votre ?!! Tout ca pour une montre ! je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous n'estes pas fous, vous este complètement infantile et carrément marteaux ! Je vous prévient, vous allez avoir droit a un sacré rapport de ma part et a une mise a pied ! Disparaissez ! Vous avez intérêt a avoir une meilleures excuse lors du débriefing de neuf heures !

Rodney : mais Elizabeth…

Elizabeth: Pas de mais! Vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler, vous pouvez me croire ! Partez que je puisse finir de m'habiller espèces de voyeurs !

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans la salle des douches, regrettant que la porte ne lui permette pas de la claquer. John et Rodney partirent sans attendre leur reste.

Trois heures plus tard, le briefing commença. Elizabeth avait un air sévère, John la regardait a la dérobée et Rodney ne disait pas un seul mot. La réunion se passa dans un silence de mort. A la fin du briefing, Elizabeth, avant de les laisser tous partir, demanda :

Elizabeth : Vous avez une autre explication a votre conduite abominable de ce matin Sheppard ? J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenue que j'avait entendu Rodney essayer de vous dissuader d'entrer. Il n'est donc pas responsable de votre entrée fracassante. Vous avez des circonstances atténuantes ou j'envoie mon rapport en même temps que le dédalus sans rien y modifier ?

John : Non madame. A part le fait que vous auriez pu éviter de m'envoyer dessus la première chose qui vous tombait sous la main, je suis réellement désolé de ce qui c'est passé… Beckett a dit que ca me ferais une énorme bosse au crane…

Sa plaisanterie ne la fit pas du tout rire, elle la mit encore plus en colère. Et elle la détruit au contraire de ce qu'il essayait de faire. Pour lui, a part l'occasion d'une blague, elle ne représentait rien.

Elizabeth : Et vous auriez réagit comment a ma place ? Si je n'avais pas été votre supérieur ?

John : … Pas comme vous je suppose…

Elizabeth : Normal, si s'avais été vous, vous en auriez profité.

John blêmit sous l'insulte. Elizabeth durcit son regard et lui jetas :

Elizabeth : Bien, le briefing est terminé.

Elizabeth sortit la première, sans un regard pour John qui n'avais pas bougé d'un cil. Teyla s'approchas de lui et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Quand il lui eu expliqué, elle lui mit une gifle retentissante et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

Teyla : Ecoutez moi bien John, vous allez immédiatement vous excuser auprès d'Elizabeth ! je sais que toutes les deux ne prenons pas nos douches aux horaires indiqués, et si ca avais été moi je vous aurait purement et simplement cassé la figure. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir ! Alors vous allez la retrouver et vous excuser. Si ca avais été n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurais peut-être pu lui pardonner, comme elle a pardonné à McKay, mais vous !

John : Ca n'est pas si grave que ca quand même…

Teyla : C'est encore plus grave que si vous aviez décidé de vous allier aux Wraith pour elle ! Vous avez trahi sa confiance de la manière la plus indigne qui soit !

John : Comment vous savez tout ca ?

Teyla : Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais ca fait un an qu'on s'entraîne toute les deux ensemble, et nous sommes amies !

John : Vous vous entraînez avec Elizabeth ?!

Teyla : Oui, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous excuser auprès d'elle immédiatement sinon vous pouvez dire adieu a ma présence dans votre équipe ! Et ce n'est pas Elizabeth qui m'en empêcheras.

John : Je doute qu'elle veuille bien m'écouter…

Teyla : Dans ce cas, vous irez vous excuser une deuxième fois, une troisième, une quatrième et autant de fois que nécessaire pour qu'elle vous pardonne !

Trois jours plus tard, Elizabeth n'avais pas décoléré, et malgré ces tentatives, il n'avais pas pu lui parler ailleurs que lors de briefing. Lors de son dernier essai, sur son balcon, il l'avais prise par le bras pour la retenir alors qu'elle paraît. Elle avait virevolté et l'avais mis a terre aussi facilement que Teyla l'aurais fait et lui avais crié ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Elizabeth : La prochaine fois que vous viendrez pour me faire des excuses auxquelles vous ne croyez pas, je vous jure que je vous case le bras ! Vous ne dégoûtez Sheppard, et je ne veux plus vous voir pour autre chose que les briefing, est-ce que c'est clair !

Elle l'avais lâché et était parie en courrant. Il n'avais pas fait un geste pour la retenir, ses paroles l'avait complètement détruit… Son cœur a lui aussi volait en éclat… Elle ne voulais plus le voir… il la dégoûtait… Et lui il était amoureux d'elle… Amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie et il la dégoûtait… Une abîme sans fond s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Elle le détestait… ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Elizabeth s'était enfouie pour cacher ses lames. Elle ne le détestait absolument pas mais avais été blessée par son attitude. Elle avais été prête a lui pardonner mais il avais agi avec tellement de désinvolture que ca l'avais fait souffrir. Cela n'avais aucune importance pour lui… Elle savait qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner, mais ca la faisait trop souffrir. Apres deux ans de frustrations, elle se retrouvait prête a exploser, l'incident des douches avait été la goutte de trop. Celle qui lui prouvait qu'il ne tenais pas a elle… Celle qui lui donnait envie de mourir… Malgré cela, elle n'avais pas envoyé son rapport quand le dédale était parti, retenue pas un instinct plus fort que sa souffrance. Si Caldwell était là, il n'aurais absolument pas hésité, mais heureusement pour John, il ne devais revenir que dans trois semaines, avec le dédale.

Le lendemain de son altercation avec John, elle s'était retrouvée sur un des balcons de la cité. Pas le sien, un beaucoup plus éloigné du centre de la cité. A un quart d'heure de marche du téléporteur le plus proche. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, assise dans le coin le plus sombre du balcon en train de pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'attachait plus d'importance a ces gestes, ni même a sa vie… Elle ce disait qu'elle n'avais plus rien a faire ici maintenant qu'elle était fixée sur ces sentiments… Ce balcon semblait parfait pour en finir… C'était là son lieu préféré de la cité, personne a part Teyla ne savait qu'il existait et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Son exutoire, le seul lieu de la cité ou elle se trouvait en paix… Au bout d'un moment assez long, elle n'aurais pas su dire combien d'heures exactement, mais le soleil c'était couché et il faisait complètement noir, elle entendit des pas qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle se blottit dans son coin en espérant qu'on ne la verrait pas, mais sans succès. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda qui c'était… C'était John… Elle se leva d'un bon, prête a se battre contre lui si nécessaire. Elle avais trop souffert a cause de cet homme pour lui laisser une seule chance de s'excuser.

Elizabeth : Vous n'avez pas compris la dernière fois, je ne veux plus vous voir !

John la regardas comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il remarqua ses yeux qui avaient pleuré, et plus surprenant, plein de douleur. Une douleur si intense qu'il voulut l'effacer de ces yeux. Il y lut aussi de la rancœur, comme si elle lui en voulait, comme si c'était lui le responsable de sa douleur… elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir son raisonnement et lui dit d'un ton agressif et plein de souffrance.

Elizabeth : Vous allez encore me dire que vous este désolé, ce qui n'est pas vrai, et que vous voudriez que tout redevienne comme avant. Je regrette, mais ca ne vas pas être possible… Et comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?

John : Teyla m'a dit que vous étiez sans doute ici… Je peux vous poser une question ?

Elizabeth : Non ! Laissez-moi !

John : Qu'est ce qui vous fait souffrir autant que ca ?… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, mais vous soufrez… Beaucoup trop…

Elizabeth : Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas !

John : Si…

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ca vous intéresserait, vous n'avez même pas réagi… Ca ne vous a absolument rien fait. En fait si, ca vous a fait rire ! Et vous dites que mon état vous intéresse ? Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma geule John. Ce n'est pas ca qui vas arranger votre sort.

Elle se tourna vers la mer, au bord des larmes. Sa voix reflétait son trouble quand elle lui demanda de partir, d'un ton complètement détruit et quasiment inaudible. Il ne partit pas, il s'approcha d'elle… Il hésitas, puis posa sa main sur son épaule. Elizabeth se mit a pleurer silencieusement. Les deux mains de John se retrouvèrent sur ses épaules, qu'il caressa doucement… Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était là, mais avais toujours au niveau de son ventre cette boule de douleur dont il était la cause. Il se mit a lui parler doucement a l'oreille, son souffle caressant son cou.

John : Tu a raison, je ne suis absolument pas désolé de t'avoir surprise dans cette douche, mais je suis vraiment désolé de la réaction que j'ai eu. Je ne pensait pas que ca te blesserais autant que ca. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses larmes constellant ses joues. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et vit qu'il était réellement désolé. Elle y vit aussi de l'inquiétude pour elle ainsi que de l'amour. Ce sentiment qu'elle avais si souvent rêvé de lire dans ses yeux. Il vit lui aussi de l'amour dans ses yeux ainsi que de la souffrance causée par cet amour. Il enleva les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Et lui dit dans un souffle en commençant à pleurer lui aussi a cause de la souffrance qu'il voyait dans ses yeux et qui était le reflet exact de la sienne.

John : Pardonne moi…

Ce fut elle qui enleva les larmes de ses joues, comme il l'avais fait pour elle. Elle s'approchas de son visage et l'embrassa. Il restèrent un long moment a s'embrasser en douceur, puis se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent a court d'air. Ils restèrent front contre front, se regardant dans les yeux, dans lesquels la souffrance avait disparue, remplacée par la joie et par leur amour. Ils s'en rendaient compte, mais n'arrivaient pas a se le dire. Elizabeth ne disait rien, n'osant pas rompre le moment d'intense tension entre eux. Ce fut John qui rompis le charme en lançant une des ces plaisanteries habituelles.

John : N'empêche, Beckett avait raison, j'ai une énorme bosse sur le crane. Je ne savais pas que tu était si forte que ca…

Elizabeth : Il y a de nombreuses choses sur moi que tu ne sait pas… pour l'instant, je crois que je vais aller dormir et qu'on auras une discussion demain a tête reposée… On vas avoir besoin de parler, mais là, je préfère ne pas en discuter… Ca t'embête ?

John attendait la discussion dont elle parlait depuis trois ans, alors une journée de plus ou de moins ne lui faisait plus rien. Du moins maintenant qu'il savais ce qu'il venait de deviner sur ses sentiments.

John : Non, si tu me promet qu'on en parleras demain. J'ai attendu trois ans, je pourrais encore attendre une journée…

Elizabeth : Merci…

John : De quoi ?

Elizabeth : De me donner un peu de temps… J'en ai besoin… avant de m'engager dans quelque chose…

John : Tu n'est pas la seule a qui ca fait peur… Je te raccompagne ? En tout bien tout honneur !

Elizabeth : Oui, merci… Mon dieux, comment vous avez fait, je suis partie pendant des heures ?!!

John : On s'est débrouillés… J'ai failli tuer Rodney, Teyla a failli ME tuer quand elle s'est rendue compte que je n'avais pas réglé notre problème, et Zelenka a fait tourner en bourrique Cavanah pendant trois heures avant que qui que se soit le remarque… En fait Rodney avait remarqué, mais il n'as rien dit. Vu comme ils se disputent tout les deux d'habitude, je risquait de ne pas m'en apercevoir avant un siècle pour Cavana, mais Rodney a adressé ses félicitations a Rydec, là ca a fait tilt chez moi… Et chez tout le monde d'ailleurs… et Teyla a réussi a imposer son autorité aux scientifiques et aux militaires. Je n'ai absolument pas compris comment elle avais fait, mais elle y est arrivée. Elle as même fait taire Rodney et Rydec alors qu'ils avaient encore une dispute.

Elizabeth : Ca c'est pas simple, mais elle est douée.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le téléporteur le plus proche. Ils l'empruntèrent, et se retrouvèrent a cinq minutes du centre de commandement. Ils arrivèrent a une intersection. Elizabeth devait aller a gauche, et John a droite. John la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'elle ne dise rien a ce sujet. Arrivés devant sa porte, il y eu un long silence.

John : je vais vous laisser dormir Docteur… Bonne nuit…

Il commença a s'éloigner, mais une main sur son bras l'en empêchât. Il se retourna. Elizabeth le regardais avec les yeux grand ouverts, et plein d'amour. Elle ne lui dit pas un mot, mais sa main glissa de son bras à la sienne. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et entra, sans lâcher sa main, l'invitant a la suivre. Ce qu'il fit, toujours sans un mot. Des que la porte fut refermée, elle l'embrassa en essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout son amour, toute la passion qui la submergeait et tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il répondit a ce baiser avec autant de passion qu'elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux que leur baiser. Leurs mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre, sans qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. John envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce le chemisier d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sous son T-shirt, qui lui aussi se retrouva a l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent allonges sur le lit, nus, enlacées. John déposait des baisers sur tout le corps d'Elizabeth. Ils passèrent la nuit a s'aimer, sans vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, puis finirent pas s'endormir enlacées et heureux, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Ce fut le réveil d'Elizabeth qui les sortit de la douce torpeur ou ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient enlacés. John était allongé sur le dos, Elizabeth sur sa poitrine. Ils se regardèrent, et se sourirent. D'un sourire qui resplendissait d'amour. Elizabeth éteignis le réveil, puis se tournas vers lui. Elle l'embrassa, puis sortit du lit. John se levas lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille, quand elle l'avait fait entrer chez elle. Tout deux s'habillèrent, puis John se dirigeas vers Elizabeth et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre son torse et il lui parla d'eux.

John : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Elizabeth : Aucune idée… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse…

Elle s'éloignas de son éteinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Elizabeth : Je… je ne pense pas… Ca te dérange si on en reparle plus tard ?

John : Tu… Tu ne veux plus en entendre parler ?

Elizabeth : Non, c'est juste… Un peu rapide pour moi…

John : S'il te faut du temps, on n'en manque pas ici, les Wraith sont calmes en ce moment.

Elizabeth : Je… Merci…… A tout a l'heure au briefing…

Elle sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul, et désemparé. Il allait s'en aller quand il vit un livre, sans aucun titre dessus, sur sa table de chevet. Ce livre l'intriguas. Il le pris, et l'ouvrit. La première page avait un titre étrange pour lui : 'Ce que sont les membres d'Atlantis'. Il tournas la page. La deuxième était couverte d'une écriture fine et quasiment microscopique, bien que tout a fait compréhensible. En haut de la page était noté 'Colonel Maschall Summner'. Il se mit a lire ce qui était écrit. Il comprit tout de suite que c'était ce qu'Elizabeth pensait des membres d'Atlantis, et qu'elle écrivait au fur et a mesure que la mission se déroulait. Curieux, il cherchas son nom. Il le trouvas en dernière page des terriens, jute avant Teyla, avec juste deux lignes sur lui : 'Major John Sheppard : arrive a contrôler de manière incroyable la technologie des anciens. Pour ce que je pense de lui, c'est une autre paire de manches… c'est pour ca que je l'ai mis en dernier. Parce qu'il est a part…'. il n'y comprenais rien, puis il vit une petite phrase en bas de la page : 'Voir autre cahier'. Il regardas sur la table de chevet d'Elizabeth, et il trouvas un autre cahier, aussi gros que le premier, toujours remplis de cette écriture fine et délicate. Cette fois, le cahier entier parlait de lui. De ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Au départ, rien ne différenciait les remarques quelle faisait sur lui de celle qu'elle faisait sur les autres. Mais elle parlait d'autres choses que des missions dans ce cahier. Des moment privés, comme la fois ou elle l'avais surpris avec Teyla, Rodney et Ford en train de regarder le math de foot une semaine après leur arrivée. Puis un jour le ton avait changé. Apres qu'ils aient cru retourner sur terre. Elle s'était mise a parler de lui et d'elle. De leur relation. Et un jour elle avait écrit cette phrase 'J'ai peur… je sait très bien que l'aime…' il continuas a lire pour comprendre. Au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, il comprenais mieux Elizabeth. Elle avait peur de se retrouver abandonnée, de devoir partir d'Atlantis. En lisant entre les lignes, il devinait qu'elle n'avais plus rien sur terre a part son petit ami, qui, elle lui avait dit l'avais larguée pour une fille plus accessible. Et qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver virée de son poste, sans pouvoir revenir sur SA cité, ou abandonnée par la confiance des personnes qu'elle menait si elle se laissait aller a ses sentiments. Mais par dessus tout, elle avait peur de se faire rejeter par lui… C'est pour ca qu'elle l'avait détesté pendant ces trois derniers jours, parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle comme de sa première chemise. Les dernières phrases du cahier lui firent peur. Elle disait 'Maintenant je sais. Je ne suis absolument rien pour lui… A quoi me sert de survivre maintenant si je sais pertinemment que je ne suis rien pour lui ? A quoi même rester ici ?…… Pour les autres, Rodney, Teyla, Carson, Rydec et tout les autres… Mais pas pour lui…'

Il resta dix minutes sans pourvoir rien faire d'autre que de relire ces phrases. Elle pensait qu'elle n'étais rien pour lui, alors qu'elle était toute sa vie. Il décidas de vite rétablir la vérité a ce propos. Il devait parler a elizabeth. Et vite… ce propos, il était en retard pour le briefing ! Il sortit de la chambre d'Elizabeth en vitesse, tout en ayant pris le temps de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas être vu, elle n'aurais pas apprécié. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de briefing, ou il entra sans s'arrêter de courir. Les regard de toute l'équipe se tournèrent vers lui, sans un mot.

Elizabeth : On ne vous attendais plus colonel.

Les paroles étaient strictes, mais le ton était doux, et un peu moqueur. Mais pas agressif et haineux comme il l'avait été les trois derniers jours. Elle lui parlait de la même manière qu'avant. Il en fut immensément heureux, et répondit par une de ces idioties qui la faisaient sourire.

John : Désolé, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, j'ai passé la nuit a cogiter.

Elizabeth : On peut savoir sur quoi ?

John : Je me demandais comment un type avait pu écrire un bouquin aussi barbant que ce lui qui est sur ma table de chevet… Et j'ai pas trouvé de réponse…

Elizabeth ne pus s'empêcher de sourire un instant avant de retrouver son sérieux.

Elizabeth : je ne pense pas que Guerre et Paix soit si ennuyeux que ca. Nous commençons ?

Toute l'équipe remarqua que leur mésentente s'était évaporée, et qu'ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre comme avant. Ce jour là, toute la base remarqua que la tension, voire la haine de la part d'Elizabeth, avait complètement disparut entre eux. On se dit alors que leur problème devait être résolu, et personne se fit attention au reste. La cité fonctionna bien mieux que lors des précédent jours, ses dirigeants ayant retrouvé leur union si particulière, cette symbiose qui faisait avancer la cité bien mieux que toutes les expériences de Rodney ou les découvertes des différentes équipes. Tout allait pour le mieux, et Teyla était heureuse pour ses amis, elle se doutait bien de ce qui c'étais passé. A trois heures de l'après-midi, Elizabeth s'approcha de John, alors en salle de contrôle, et lui demanda :

Elizabeth : Colonel, voulez-vous bien se suivre s'il vous plais ? Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion.

John : Bien sur Docteur.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Toutes les personnes présentes les regardèrent s'installer et commencer a parler. Tout le monde se demandait de qui ils parlaient et pourquoi il s'étaient étripés pendant ces trois jours. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de retranscrire leur discussion en lisant sur leur lèvres, mais personne n'y arrivas. Ils l'avaient prévu, et s'étaient placés de manière à ce qu'on ne puise pas les espionner. Leur discussion, très intime, se déroula donc a l'abris des regard indiscrets.

Elizabeth : Primo, on fait attention ca ce qu'on fait.

John : Comment ca ?

Elizabeth: Toute la cité est entrain de nous regarder, alors s'il te plais, pas de gestes équivoques.

John : Et pour les paroles ?

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent nous entendre… Il faut qu'on en discute.

John : Tu regrette ?

Elizabeth : Et puis quoi encore ?!!

John : Merci a tout les dieux de toutes les planètes que je connais !

Elizabeth : Tout les dieux des planètes que tu connais ?

John : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur d'avoir rêvé.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ai fait le même rêve, surtout touts les deux, alors c'est forcement vrai… j'ai une chose a te demander…

John : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : Un peu de temps… je crois pas que je suis prête a souffrir encore, alors…

John : Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir !

Elizabeth : Pas volontairement, je sais, mais…

John : …Je l'ai déjà fait… Et je m'en excuse encore une fois. S'il te faut de temps, je veux bien t'accorder tout celui dont je dispose…

Elizabeth : Merci.

John : A la condition que tu accepte une balade en Jumper avec moi ce soir. Les couchers de soleils sur Atlantis sont magnifiques vus d'en haut.

Elizabeth : John… ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai des rapports en retard, et je doit m'occuper de la cité.

John : On est en été, alors le soleil se couche tard. Tu auras fini de lire tes rapports depuis longtemps.

Elizabeth : Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Mais juste un coucher de soleil, pas un lever ! je ne compte pas rester a passer ma nuit sur un Jumper.

John : Mon Jumper est très confortable !

Elizabeth : Oui, mais j'ai des problèmes de dos. Et un Jumper n'est pas le plus confortable, ni des plus appropriés a ma scoliose. (tu te reconnais Milie ? Ta scoliose ne s'est pas arrangée ?) Je ne pense pas que se soit des plus appropriés. Et ce serait un peu tôt. Ca fait même pas vingt-quatre heures…

John : Je te comprend… Alors on dit ce soir 22 H ?

Elizabeth : Je ne serais pas en retard. Au fait, Rodney et Carson on insisté pour que toute la cité suive la géno-thérapie. C'est mon tour dans un quart d'heure… C'est bien de piloter un Jumper ?

John : Magnifique. Tu y prendras vite goût. Je te le promet… Demain, ca pourras être toi qui m'emmène voir un coucher de soleil ?

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas en être capable, mais avec quelques leçons, ca pourrait s'arranger.

John : Si tu est aussi douée que pour les leçons de Teyla, je ne crois pas que tu auras un seul problème. Au fait, depuis quand vous vous entraînez toutes les deux ?

Elizabeth : Depuis l'attaque des Wraith. Je lui ai demandé, et elle a accepté. On est pas au même niveau, mais elle a dit que j'avais des aptitudes. D'ailleurs depuis ca, je n'ais plus jamais eu mal au dos.

John : Donc tu peut venir passer la nuit dans le jumper ?

Elizabeth : Hors de question, tu risque déjà de ne pas me laisser partir, alors si j'accepte, ca risque de détruire les faibles résolutions que j'ai.

John : Juste pour information, quand est-ce que tu les enverras balader ?

Elizabeth : Quand je serais sure de moi…

John : je te comprend, les mec pensent la même chose, mais préfèrent ne pas y penser, quitte a faire souffrir les autres… je voudrais être différent, au moins avec toi…

Elizabeth : C'est gentil… je vais subir les piqûres de Carson, je doit te laisser.

John : Bon courage, je vais prier pour que ca marche, ca serait bien mieux de se faire conduire pour une fois.

Elizabeth sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres, et John la suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir, avec chacun un quart d'heure d'avance, ce qui les fit sourire. Ils partirent sans un mot et sans attendre, et surtout sans remarquer que deux curieux les avaient vu partir : Teyla et Zelenka, qui tout deux avaient eu l'idée d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un grand sourire, avant de repartir chacun de leur coté. Pendant ce temps, dans le Jumper, aucune parole n'avais été échangée, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. John mis le Jumper en position stationnaire, a une vingtaine de kilomètres de la cité et a environ dix kilomètres de hauteur. La vue sur la cité était incroyable, magnifique. La cité, posée sur l'eau apparaissait comme un miracle, une de ces aberrations de la nature qui la rendaient si belle. Le soleil qui semblait se coucher sur Atlantis, était encore a une bonne hauteur de la ou ils étaient. John se tourna alors vers elle, qui n'avais pas arrêté de le regarder pendant le voyage. Il le remarquas et lui fit CE sourire. Le sourire qui la faisait craquer a chaque fois.

John : Maintenant, c'est a toi d'essayer…

Elizabeth : Essayer quoi ?… Non, non, non ! Hors de question, ma génotherapie ne date que d'il y a quatre heures !

John : Deux heures après celle de Rodney, je lui tirais dessus.

Elizabeth : C'était complètement infantile.

John : Mais ca défoule !

Elizabeth : Peut-être… Sûrement, mais je ne vais pas piloter le Jumper, c'est hors de question !

John : Je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef… Tu est la notre alors… Allez…

Il lui refis LE regard. Elle se sentit fondre sous se regard, et finalement accepta.

Elizabeth : D'accort… Mais c'est bien parce que tu insiste.

Il se levas de son siège, le Jumper se mit automatiquement en stand-by. Elle pris sa place sous son regard content comme un gamin. Des qu'elle fut installée, le jumper sortit de son stand-by. Elle regardas les manettes, et les pris en main. Le Jumper obéissait vraiment a ces pensées. Elle les fit aller vers l'espace, elle voulais voir sa cité d'en haut… Et pouvoir rendre les commandes a John avant qu'ils s'écrasent au cas ou elle perde le contrôle. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle sentit John s'approcher d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, afin de corriger légèrement sa trajectoire. Un frisson la parcourut, et il le vit. Il en profita qu'il était tout contre elle pour lui déposer un baiser dans la nuque. Instantanément, elle perdit toute sa concentration. Le Jumper commença a aller vers le droite. Et les lèvres de John se rapprochèrent de son cou, suivant la même direction. Ils reprirent leur concentration quand le Jumper afficha une fenêtre qui disait en gros : 'il est déconseillé de déconcentrer le conducteur par des pratiques amoureuses'. John et Elizabeth éclatèrent de rire après qu'elle lui ai traduit ce que cela voulait dire. Elizabeth pilota encore une heure le Jumper, leur fit survoler de loin le camps Athosiens et faire le tour de la planète afin de rentrer sur Atlantis. Elle fit même atterrir le Jumper. Rodney les attendait. Il remarquas deux choses en voyant le Jumper se poser : John et Elizabeth se trouvaient a l'intérieur, seuls, et Elizabeth le pilotait. Sur le coup, il n'y fit absolument pas attention. Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de sortir, ni même de se lever de leur fauteuils, ils se ruas vers eux et se mit a leur gueuler dessus.

Rodney : Ou étiez vous passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Comment ca se fait que vous ne soyez que tout les deux ?

Quand Rodney parla de 'que tout les deux', ils se rappelèrent la fenêtre qui leur était apparue. Ils rougirent tout deux, échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire. Ce pauvre McKay ne savais d'ailleurs plus ou se mettre, il leur demandait des explications, et eux partaient dans un fou rire monumental. Elizabeth se repris la première.

Elizabeth : Excusez-nous Rodney, mais je crois que cette balade resteras encore longtemps dans ma mémoire, j'ai failli rentrer en collision avec notre cher continent.(hou la menteuse !!!)

Rodney : Entrer en collision ? Elizabeth, vous avez piloté le Jumper ?

Il venais juste de se rendre compte qu'Elizabeth était assise sur le siège du pilote. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Rodney : Comment vous avez fait ?

Elizabeth : c'est vous qui m'avez décidée a décréter une campagne de géno-therapie pour l'ensemble de la cité. Il fallait bien que je montre l'exemple…

Rodney : Heu… Oui… Mais…

Elizabeth : En plus, ca fait une éternité que je rêve de pouvoir faire tout ce que vous faites sur Atlantis, utiliser la technologie des anciens…

John : Me faire découvrir une nouvelle fenêtre sur le Jumper…

Elizabeth : Colonel ! Et sans vous ca ne serais jamais arrivé, alors arrêtez.

John : C'est sur, sans moi rien ne serait arrivé. Ca vous aurait déçue ?

Elizabeth : je crois que oui. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'expliquer ca a Rodney, sinon il ne m'obéiras plus jamais. D'accort ?

Il lui fit un garde a vous pas très réglementaire, pour la faire rire. Ce qui fonctionna a la perfection.

John : Oui docteur ! Maintenant docteur si je puis me permettre, je vais aller dormir, il est tard, et ce n'est pas tout les jours que des choses pareilles arrivent.

Elizabeth : Colonel…

Rodney : Quoi donc ?

John : Quoi, c'est vrai, vous este très douée. En une heure vous arriver a diriger le Jumper aussi bien que moi, vous nous faites un atterrissage sans fautes, vous n'avez même pas failli nous faire exploser et on a eu le droit a un super coucher de soleil sur Atlantis… Que demander de mieux ?

Elizabeth : Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sur ce, bonne nuit messieurs, il est tard.

Elizabeth partit en direction de ses appartements, laissant John et Rodney seuls dans le hangar a Jumper. Des qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, John se dépêchas de lancer a Rodney, avant qu'il ait des soupçons :

John : Rodney, cette femme est un génie ! En dix minutes, et a peine quatre heures après sa géno-térapie elle dirige le Jumper comme une ancienne ! Je vous jure, vous l'auriez vue, dans quelques heures de vol, elle vas me ridiculiser, je vous le garantit !

Rodney : Et ca vous enchante ?

John : Bien sur ! Si elle était rentré dans l'armée, en deux ans elle passait général. Cette femme est hallucinante ! Et vous savez le mieux dans cette histoire ? Elle m'as presque pardonnée pour ma conduite misérable de l'autre jour.

Rodney : Laquelle ?

John : Vous savez très bien, le fait que j'ai plaisanté avec l'incident des douches. Ca c'était vraiment ridicule, même de ma part. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai quelques heures de sommeil à récupérer.

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

John : Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, depuis le temps que nous sommes ici, on est devenus amis, et je déteste être fâché avec mes amis. Ca me fait passer des nuit blanches a cogiter. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Elizabeth ou Teyla, et là les deux m'en voulaient… Les femmes sont bien plus compliquées que les hommes, je vous jure, c'est pas simple. Bonne nuit Rodney, si vous dormez.

John partit se laver (Eh oui ! Les hommes le soir, les femmes le matin), puis se dirigeas vers se appartements, ou il entra. Il vit une silhouette endormie sur son lit. Il la reconnue immédiatement, c'était elle… Il se déshabilla a moitié et s'allongeas a ses cotés. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il lui posa un baiser sur la tempe en murmurant cinq mots, toute sa vie… 'Je t'aime Elizabeth Weir'. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, vers quatre heures, sans savoir pourquoi. Elizabeth le regardais dans les yeux, cherchant une confirmation de son amour. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait lu la veille, et ses yeux se remplirent de culpabilité. Elle prit peur a se regard.

Elizabeth : Quoi ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y as ?!!

John : J'ai fait une chose que je n'aurais pas du faire…

Elizabeth : QUOI !!!

John : C'est a propos de mon retard d'hier… Je ne me suis pas endormis comme je te l'avait dit… Quand je tu est partie sans rien dire… J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuille plus de notre relation, et…

Elizabeth : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas tout raconté j'espère ?!!

John : Non, j'allait partir quand j'ai vu un livre sur ta table de chevet… Et je l'ai lu… Comme l'autre… Je suis désolé, je ne pensait pas trouver ca dans tes cahiers, je n'en avait aucune idée, je ne voulait pas te blesser ou quoi que ce soit, ni…

Elizabeth : Tu a lu mes cahiers ?!!

John : Oui… Je te jure que si j'avais su ce qu'il y avait dedans, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! je te le jure…

Elizabeth se levas, et s'apprêta a partir, mais John fut plus rapide. Il fermas la porte grâce a son gène. Il s'approchas d'elle, la pris dans ses bras, et lui demandas d'un ton doux, et débordant d'amour :

John : Tu pensait réellement ce que tu a écrit le dernière fois ?… Tu voulait vraiment… partir ?

Elizabeth : …Oui…… Je le pensait vraiment…… La seule chose qui m'ait retenue, c'est Teyla… Elle m'a dit que ca s'arrangerait… Et je voulait y croire… Qu'un jour ca s'arrangerait…

John : Eh ! C'est fait maintenant. Et je te jure que je ferais absolument tout ce que je peux pour ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Tout ce que je peux…

Ils se retrouvèrent a s'embrasser comme si leur vies en dépendaient. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et commencèrent la journée par un corps a corps passionné et intense. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, aux alentours de six heures, qu'ils sortirent tout deux. John se dirigeas vers la salle de commandes, et Elizabeth partit prendre une douche. Tout deux surprirent les gens qu'ils croisaient par leur bonne humeur manifeste. Elizabeth fut même surprise a fredonner par Teyla, qui ne fit aucun commentaire. John quand a lui ébahît Rodney par sa patiente angélique lors de ses expériences quotidiennes, et il fut surpris de nombreuses fois les yeux dans le vague. Toute la journée, la cité bruit de rumeurs concernant ses deux dirigeants. Idem le lendemain, et pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Le fait qu'Elizabeth apprenne a piloter un Jumper seule avec John ne les arrangeas pas, mais lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'une tierce personne, il se comportaient comme avant. Comme le colonel Sheppard et son supérieur. Au bout de ces deux semaines, les rumeurs se turent, faute d'élément probants. John et Elizabeth avaient remarqués bien sur, mais n'y faisaient pas attention. Il s'aimaient, c'est tout ce qui contait.

Un mois plus tard, Caldwell était revenu de la terre, tout sur Atlantis fonctionnait a merveille, et John et Elizabeth décidèrent d'annoncer de manière un peu bizarre leur aventure. Juste pour s'amuser, il décidèrent de le faire de manière complètement décalée et folle… Elizabeth imprima une feuille avec un mot dessus, puis elle fit ses cartons. A trois heures du matin, elle déménageas toutes ses affaires vers une autre chambre, deux fois plus grande que la sienne. John la rejoignis peu après, avec ses affaires a lui. Il s'installèrent dans leur nouveau chez-eux, en pleine nuit pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Ce qui déclencha de nombreuses crises de fou rire entre eux. Pour le choix de la position du lit, qu'ils étrennèrent, du rangement de leurs affaires à la place réservée aux dossiers d'Elizabeth sur leur bureau. Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient fini.

Elizabeth : Bon, je n'ai plus qu'a aller prendre une douche, et retourner travailler.

John : Je t'accompagne ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur ! Sinon, comment leur annoncer comme on l'avait dit ?

Ils aillèrent prendre une longue douche a deux. Avant de fermer la porte, Elizabeth pensa a afficher sur la porte le papier qu'elle avait imprimé… Il était écrit 'Les douches sont réservées de 6H à 7H par le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard. Prière de ne pas déranger. Merci.'

Ils prirent la précaution de sortir des douches avec un quart d'heure d'avance, puis partirent se balader dans la cité, main dans la main. Ils ne revinrent que pour le débriefing. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se lâchèrent les mains mais ne changèrent absolument pas leur attitude, ils continuèrent a se parler comme s'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. La moitié des personnes qu'ils croisaient étaient ébahies par ce qu'elles voyaient, et l'autre moitié, si elle semblait moins surprise, faisait tout de même de drôles de têtes. Ils arrivèrent en salle de briefing sur leur nuage, mais retrouvèrent leur professionnalisme dès cette porte franchie. Toute l'équipe et Caldwell les attendait, l'air sévère.

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas être en retard, donc vous estes en avance. Pourquoi ?

Personne ne répondit. John et Elizabeth ne s'assirent pas a leurs places habituelles, mais côte à côte, ce que tout le monde remarquas.

John : Eh bien, l'ambiance est glaciale ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Les Wraith arrivent ?

Caldwell : Non. Il y a quasiment trois heures, le sergent Harolds est venu me réveiller en me disant que nous avions un problème.

Elizabeth : Myriam ?

Caldwell : Oui, Myriam Harolds. Elle m'as quasiment traîné jusqu'aux douches, et là j'ai trouvé ca.

Il jeta sur la table le mot qu'Elizabeth avait imprimé.

Caldwell : Savez vous qui vous en veux a tout deux pour vous faire des blagues pareilles ?

John : Pardon ?

Elizabeth : Caldwell, ce n'est pas une blague.

Caldwell : QUOI ??!!

Elizabeth : Vous savez, il est très désagréable de se faire surprendre lorsque vous este en train de vous laver…

John : Je me suis déjà excusé une bonne dizaine de fois !

Elizabeth : Et je t'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois que j'acceptait tes excuses. Je peux continuer ?

John : Oui, excuse moi.

Elizabeth : Donc j'ai imprimé ce papier afin que nous puissions être un peu tranquille.

Rodney : Vous… Vous sortez ensemble ?!!!

John : On peut dire ca…

Elizabeth : Oui… On peut en parler comme ca…

Cadwell : mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elizabeth : je suppose que vous faites allusion a une certaine loi de non-fraternisation qui pourrit la vie a tant de personne au sein des programmes Stargate ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que cette loi s'appliquait a des civils.

John : Moi non plus.

Caldwell : Mais…

Teyla : Colonel Caldwell, vous pouvez arrêter d'essayer de les séparer, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Vous n'avez rien pour ca. Elizabeth, John, toutes mes félicitations. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

Elizabeth : merci Teyla, c'est en partie grâce a vous.

John : Oui, si vous ne m'aviez pas dit ou était son balcon, on n'aurais pas eu cette chance.

Elizabeth : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a un briefing. Rodney, qu'y as-t-il sur cette planète ?

John : A part des cailloux et un peuple opprimé par les Wraith ? Pas grand chose.

Elizabeth : Colonel !

John : Pardon...

Elizabeth: Reprenez Rodney.

Rodney : Et bien, pas mal de choses. On a trouvé une plante qui pourrait être utile, elle cicatrise toutes les plaies, et empêche les insectes de s'accrocher a vous.

Elizabeth : par insectes vous voulez dire ?…

John : les bestioles comme la saleté qui me servait de collier.

Elizabeth : Ca c'est intéressant. Vous en avez rapporté un échantillon a Carson ?

Teyla : Il est en train de l'analyser. Je voudrais y retourner. J'ai un ami là-bas.

Elizabeth : Bien. Rien d'autre a ajouter ?… Le briefing est terminé. Teyla, vous pourrez y retourner quand vous voudrez, je n'ai pas d'objections.

Teyla : Merci.

A cet instant, Caldwell retrouva sa parole. L'annonce de leur relation lui avait cloué le bec.

Caldwell : Je peux vous parler docteur Weir ? En privé.

Elle fit un signe a John pour lui dire de rester calme. La voix de Caldwell était dure et menaçante.

Elizabeth : Si ca vous amuse.

Toute l'équipe sortit, John en dernier, l'air légèrement inquiet. Caldwell ne semblait pas a prendre avec des pincettes. Et Elizabeth avait sa tête des mauvais jours… Des que la porte fut fermée, Caldwell se mit a hurler.

Caldwell : C'est quoi ce bordel ?!! Je vais vous faire transférer sur terre si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement cette histoire !

Elizabeth : vous oubliez un détail, vous avez besoin de moi ici. Et de John aussi. Vous devriez arrêtez de vous comporter comme un enfant.

Caldwell : Fermez-là ! Je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour empêcher que votre _amourette _continue. Quitte a tire un balle dans le crane de votre ami ou a vous faire muter sur Terre !

Elizabeth : Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous este incapable de comprendre ou quoi ? Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais sans nous. Et je vous jure que si vous continuez a nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vous risquez de le regretter !

Caldwell : Ah oui ?!! Votre petit ami vas me coller une raclée ? Il n'en as absolument pas le droit !

Elizabeth : Qui a dit qu'il s'en mêlerait ? je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour régler votre problème !

Caldwell : Vous croyez me faire peur ?!

Elizabeth : Non, je vous met en garde. Si vous continuez a vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, je vous en colle une et je demande a Zelenka et Mckay de vous envoyer sur un planète on se trouve un vaisseau Wraith ! Il s'en ferons un plaisir !

Caldwell : Je vous rappelle que c'est toujours moi qui csuis le plus haut gradé ici !

Elizabeth : Et ca vous donne le grosse tête ! Vous vous assurez plus de votre sécurité que de celle des personnes sous vos ordres !

Caldwell : Espèce de !…

Caldwell était vraiment sur les nerfs. Il envoya un crochet du droite a Elizabeth. Elle l'évita, et lui donna un coup au visage, lui cassant le nez au passage. Caldwell poussa un hurlement qui s'entendit de dehors. L'équipe, qui n'avait pas osée partir, et John, qui s'inquiétait pour elle, entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux les ébahît. Caldwell a genoux se tenait le nez qui saignait abondamment et essayait de faire face a une Elizabeth déchaînée.

Elizabeth : la prochaine fois, je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

Elle prit sa radio et demanda d'un ton posé, en totale contradiction avec son état d'esprit.

Elizabeth : Carson, venez immédiatement s'il vous plait. Cet imbécile de Caldwell a le nez cassé.

Deux minutes plus tard, Carson arrivait et emmenait Caldwell a l'infirmerie. L'équipe les suivit, et, arrivées à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth continua son réquisitoire contre le _nouveau_ venu dans la cité.

Elizabeth : Maintenant vous allez peut être m'écouter Caldwell. Je vous jure que si vous ne nous laissez pas tranquilles, je met ma menace a exécution. C'est clair ?

Caldwell : Allez vous faire voir…

Elizabeth : Carson, vous avez du plâtre ?

Carson : Oui pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Caldwell vas en avoir besoin.

Carson : Je le prépare.

John : Je ne suis pas contre, mais je me doit d'intervenir. C'est quand même mon supérieur…

Teyla : Vous n'avez rien pu faire colonel. Moi et Ronon nous sommes chargée de vous maîtriser alors qu'elle lui rompait un membre. Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion d'intervenir.

Ronon : Par chance, nous sommes a l'infirmerie, il vas pouvoir être rapidement soigné.

John : Très bien. Je vous laisse le martyriser autant que vous voulez, je ne peux rien faire.

Caldwell : De quoi vous parlez ?

Elizabeth : De la manière dont je vais vous casser la jambe…

Caldwell : Quoi ??!! Mais…

Elizabeth : Vous nous fichez la paix finalement ?

Caldwell : …

Elizabeth : Carson vas être ravi de pouvoir tester son nouveau plâtre…

Caldwell : Bien…

Elizabeth : De toute manière, le président nous a donné son accort.

John : Quoi !!!!

Elizabeth : Je lui ai écrit une lettre lui expliquant notre situation, et il m'as envoyé deux versions d'une même lettre, l'une pour nous, l'autre pour la base. Les deux disent qu'il nous donne sa bénédiction et qu'il autorise toutes les personnes qui le veulent a former des couples… Bon anniversaire John… C'est la seule chose a laquelle j'ai pensé, alors…

John : C'est le meilleur cadeau que l'on m'as jamais fait…… ca me pose un problème, je vais t'offrir quoi pour le tien ?

Elizabeth : Aucune idée, mais il te reste trois mois… Caldwell, on vous laisse vous reposer, on se revoit quand Carson vous laisse sortir de l'infirmerie.

Tous avec le sourire aux lèvres, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Le soir, toute la base était au courrant de la liaison de John et Elizabeth, ainsi que de la raclée qu'elle avait mit a Caldwell, grâce a Carson qui n'avais pas résisté au plaisir d'humilier un de ces militaires qui se croyaient permis de lui donner des ordres, ainsi que de la lettre que le président avait envoyé aux habitants terriens d'Atlantis… Caldwell sortit trois jours plus tard de l'infirmerie, en entendant souvent sur son chemins les rires moqueurs des membres de la première expédition Atlantis, même des militaires, qui n'avaient pas du tout apprécié que le nouveau veuille empêcher leurs amis d'être heureux. Il ne fit plus jamais rien contre eux, et rentra bientôt sur Terre, en laissant son poste a John, surprenant les deux amoureux, et les laissant libre d'être heureux.

Trois mois plus tard, le jour de son anniversaire, Elizabeth repensait a toute leur histoire. Depuis le départ de Caldwell, tout allait pour le mieux. John et elle s'affrontaient souvent pour les décisions a prendre pour Atlantis, mais jamais leur travail n'interférait avec leur vie privée. Elle n'avais aucune idée de ce que John allait faire pour son anniversaire, mais il lui avait dit que ce serait une surprise. Elle aussi, elle avait un cadeau pour lui… Et pour elle… On l'appela en salle de briefing, elle allait être en retard. Elle se dépêcha d'y aller. Une fois arrivée, il n'y avait que John.

Elizabeth : Ou sont les autres ?

John : A coté. Je leur ai demandé de rester dehors deux minutes.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Finalement, j'ai trouvé un cadeau encore mieux que le tien, et ca n'as pas été simple… Teyla m'as filé un coup de main, je ne suis pas doué pour les négociations… Alors voilà…

Il s'approcha d'elle, pris sa main, et lui glissa un boîtier.

John : C'est la coutume terrienne, avec un objet de Pégase…

Elizabeth ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait une bague en argent montée d'une pierre précieuse rouge qui brillait.

John : Ca vient d'un planète ou les pierres sont phosphorescentes. Le rouge est la couleur qui te vas le mieux, alors voilà… Elizabeth, voudrait-tu m'épouser ?

Elizabeth : John… C'est… C'est tellement…

John : C'est non ?

Elizabeth : C'est oui…

John : Oui ?

Elizabeth : Oui !!

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ne remarquant pas les deux extra-terrestres curieux, le scientifique impatient et un certain docteur obsédé par les piqûres qui les observaient. Ils finirent pas se séparer, et ils les remarquèrent.

John : Vous faites quoi là ?

Rodney : On vous regarde embrasser Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Vous pouvez nous laisser encore une minute s'il vous plait ?

Rodney : Non, on a un briefing, et…

Elizabeth : je reformule ce que j'ai dit Rodney, DEHORS !!

Rodney : Bien…

Les intrus sortirent, et nos amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls.

John : Pourquoi tu a voulu qu'ils sortent ?

Elizabeth : Un pour que tu me passe ta bague au doigt, et Deux, j'ai une chose a t'annoncer…

John : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : En fait, il vas y avoir un Sheppard de plus d'ici la fin de l'année…

John : Oui, toi !

Elizabeth : Non, en plus de moi…

John :…

Elizabeth : On vas avoir un bébé John… Je suis enceinte…

John : …Oh mon dieu !!… Mais… C'est génial !!…… Mon dieu, comment on vas faire ? On ne peux pas dire que j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de gosses, et toi non plus, et comment il vas grandir sur Atlantis, et…

Elizabeth : Chaque chose en son temps… Et tu te débrouille a la perfection avec les petits athosiens… Tu imagine qu'il soit pacifiste ?

John : Ou militaire ?

Elizabeth : on ne vas pas s'ennuyer…

John : Et que vont dire les autres ?

Elizabeth : Chez les femmes, rien, Myriam Harolds est enceinte elle aussi, et je ne suis plus la seule a avoir un amant… Quand aux hommes, je ne croit pas que la grossesse d'une femme, a part la leur, les regarde vraiment…

A cet instant, les intrus revinrent, et les interrompirent encore une fois.

Rodney : On peut faire ce briefing ?

John : Si vous voulez Rodney, j'ai des choses plus importantes a faire, mais bon…

Elizabeth : John !!…

John : Au fait Teyla, je voudrais savoir si il vous reste un bouteille de votre petit vin, je crois que l'évènement vaux bien une bouteille !

Teyla : Vous buvez pour fêter un anniversaire ?

Elizabeth : Et pour des fiançailles et l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un petit bout de choux…

Rodney : J'en était sur !! Vous avez mit seulement trois ans avant de lui demander sa main John ?

John : Rodney ! Arrêtez, sinon…

Rodney : Sinon quoi ?

Elizabeth : Sinon je parle a Myriam.

Rodney : Non, je suis pas d'accort !! Laissez Myriam tranquille, elle n'as pas besoin que vous l'embêtiez, elle est incommodée…

Elizabeth : Vous devriez parler un peu avec elle… Vous auriez une surprise.

Rodney : Elizabeth, s'il vous plait, laissez nous tranquille… Je suis au courrant alors, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter… C'est assez stressant comme ca !

Elizabeth : D'accort… Vous stressez Rodney ? J'aurais jamais cru ca de vous…

John : Eh, moi aussi je stresse !

Elizabeth : Il n'y a pas de quoi… C'est tout a fait naturel…

Rodney : Attendez !… John, vous avez dit…… Elizabeth ! Vous ne nous avez rien dit, c'est quoi cette histoire, vous auriez pu nous prévenir que vous alliez avoir un bébé !!

Elizabeth : Rodney, je vient a peine de m'en rendre compte, et je pense que John devait être le premier au courrant…

Rodney : Vouai… Vous avez pas tord…… Vous l'avez cette bouteille Teyla ? Je crois que ca vas m'aider a déstresser…

Trois mois plus tard le colonel O'Neill, qui avait fait le déplacement pour eux, mariait Elizabeth et John devant la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis. Il en avait profité pour faire visiter la cité des anciens a ses jumeaux, Jacob et Janet, pendant que sa femme, le colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill, se passionnait pour la technologie des anciens et ne faisait même pas désespérer Rodney en lui montrant son bonheur. Il avait trouvé le sien… Et, cinq mois après ce mariage, naissaient Elwing Chaya Sheppard et David Ryan McKay, a trois jours de différence. David en premier, suivi d'Elwing, qui arriva en plein milieu de la cérémonie Athosienne qui transformait Teyla Emmagan en Teyla Dex qui devint sa 'marraine', pour la plus grande joie de ces parents…

FIN

Alors voilà, c'est la première fin de l'histoire. Elle est assez sérieuse, et elle tient la route. J'en avais une autre qui me trottait dans la tête, elle ne voulait vraiment pas sortir, alors je me suis dit que j'allait l'écrire…

Sincère condoléances aux dingues qui vont la lire, c'est n'importe quoi…

**Fin Alternative (et complètement délirante) :** ( Je vient de revoir Dolmen il y a pas longtemps, alors je fait le même fin, a la sauce Pégase ) ( ca commence juste avant l'arrivée de Caldwell, pour l'instant il est pas là… je l'aime pas, je le hait, je l'abhorre et je vais le tuer dans ma prochaine fic…)

Un mois après l'incident des douches, le Dédale, ramenant le colonel Caldwell et les diverses choses demandées sur Atlantis fut annoncé lors d'un briefing avec l'ensemble des militaires. Briefing qui fut assez étrange.

Elizabeth : Le Dédale devrait arriver dans une heure. Je veux que tout le monde soit près a réceptionner ce qu'il nous apporteras.

John : On pourrait aller leur faire un bonjour.

Elizabeth : Pardon ?

John : Les pilotes n'ont rien a faire, pourquoi pas un entraînement ? On rejoins le Dédale, et on l'escorte.

Elizabeth : Qu'est ce que ca cache colonel ?

John : Rien Docteur.

Elizabeth : Colonel !…

John : Bon d'accort… je pensait qu'on pourrait en profiter pour faire… une course.

Elizabeth : Une course.

John : Oui, le premier arrivé au Dédale gagne.

Elizabeth : Gagner quoi ?

John : Rien, c'est juste pour s'amuser.

Elizabeth : S'amuser ?… Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre contre les Wraith ?!! Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

John : Justement ! je pense que ca ferait du bien a tout le monde de se détendre. Et une course serait l'idéal pour ca.

Elizabeth : Colonel, il est impossible que je vous accorde de faire cette course.

Toute la salle, même les scientifiques menés par Rodney poussèrent un soupir a fendre l'âme. Elizabeth compris le message, la cité voulait voir cette course se faire. Elle avait d'ailleurs très envie d'en faire partie…

Elizabeth : Toutefois, je vous donne l'autorisation a vous et a touts les pilotes qui le veulent d'aller accueillir le Dédale. Comment vous y allez ne dépendras que de vous… Combien de pilotes veulent faire partie du comité d'accueil du Dédale ?

Le premier main qui se levas fut celle de John, suivie par huit autres. Neuf participants. Plus elle, ca ferait dix.

Elizabeth : très bien, pour vous tous, je veux vous voir en vol stationnaire au dessus d'Atlantis dans un quart d'heure. Rompez.

Elle pris la direction du hangar a vaisseau, s'installa dans Jumper one, et commença a décoller. John arriva a cet instant, et fit une tête de six pied de long à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire éclatant quand il vit qu'elle lui avait pris son vaisseau. Il en pris un autre, et la rejoignis au dessus d'Atlantis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout les vaisseaux étaient au dessus de le cité. Personne n'arrivant a trouver Elizabeth, et pour cause, ce fut Teyla qui donna le départ de la course. Rodney avait trouvé le moyen d'afficher en grand la position des vaisseaux, toute la cité put profiter de la course. Rapidement, deux Jumpers se détachèrent du reste du groupe. Jumper one et un Jumper non numéroté. Toute la salle de commande, littéralement bondée, regardait les deux vaisseaux de tête se chercher, tourner l'un autour de l'autre, se battre un peu, et surtout se défier, avant de se retrouver. Toute la salle se demandais qui était dans le second Jumper. Le Dédale arrivas, et ce fut Jumper one qui gagnas la course. Sans surprises de la part de la salle de commandes, John était le meilleur pilote de la cité. Une communication radio vint du second Jumper. Le voix que s'élevas scotcha les personnes ayant suivi la course. Le deuxième était le colonel Sheppard !… dans ce cas, qui avait gagné la course ?

John : Je vous l'avait dit Rodney ! je vous l'avait dit qu'elle me ridiculiserait !…

Elizabeth : Colonel, même si vous este notre spécialiste en Jumper et armement, votre galanterie vous perdras. Vous m'avez laissée gagner.

C'était Elizabeth qui avait gagné. Personne n'en revenait, ni ne disait un mot.

John : Et puis quoi encore ?! Pour une fois que je pouvais espérer avoir le dernier mot, je contait bien en profiter !

Elizabeth : dans ce cas là, vous devriez passer plus de temps a vous entraîner, plutôt que d'essayer de me convaincre de vous laisser organiser une couse que vous n'arrivez même pas a gagner.

John : Vous me cherchez là ?

Elizabeth : pas le moins du monde. Vous voulez une revanche colonel ?

John : Non, je n'y tient pas. Je vais encore ma faire battre.

Elizabeth : Mauvais joueur !

John : Non, la preuve, j'accepte de t'épouser !

Elizabeth : Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

John : Moi je te le demande. C'est Non ?

Elizabeth : Non, c'est Oui…

John : OUI ???

Elizabeth : Oui !!!

A ce moment là, les deux Jumpers se posèrent sur le Dédale, leurs pilotent en sortirent, et s'embrassèrent, leur avenir leur ouvrant grand les bras.

Fin de la fin alternative

Bon, alors vous en pensez quoi de ma fin complètement chtarbée ? Nulle ou non ? Juste pour savoir… moi je préfère l'autre, mais c'est a vous de voir… celle là me trottait dans le crane, et j'arrivait pas a m'en défaire, alors je l'ai écrite…

Pour me le dire, il y a encore et toujours mon adresse email : a vous !


End file.
